memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jones (Lieutenant)
aboard the Enterprise-D]] Jones was a security officer on the space station Deep Space 9. Before joining the security staff of Deep Space 9, Jones was serving onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in the command division. He was present when Lieutenant Worf left the ship to serve on the IKS Hegh'ta, together with his brother Kurn in 2367. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") He was transferred to Deep Space 9 in 2369 as an ensign where he assisted Chief Miles O'Brien with repairs on a malfunctioning turbolift on Deep Space 9's Ops. (DS9: "The Nagus") He was one of the security guards that was called to the O'Brien's quarters when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in Molly O'Brien's bedroom. (DS9: "If Wishes Were Horses") .]] He was standing guard outside Benjamin Sisko's quarters at O'Brien's orders when parts of the crew were taken over by Saltah'na. (DS9: "Dramatis Personae") He was also serving on the USS Defiant from time to time following its arrival at DS9 in 2371. (DS9: "Second Skin", "The Die is Cast") He was standing guard in front of the airlock leading to the USS Defiant shortly before Thomas Riker abducted Kira Nerys and the ship. (DS9: "''Defiant''") He was later standing guard outside airlock upon the arrival of the Romulan delegation visiting the station, and would open the airlock prior to the Romulans disembarked from their transport. He would later assist Odo in apprehending the three Klingon Intelligence operatives that were on the station, spying on the Romulan delegation. (DS9: "Visionary") In 2371, he was sitting behind the desk of the security office, when Lwaxana Troi was paying Odo a visit, and couldn`t hide his amusement at Lwaxana's avances towards the Constable. Odo asked him to leave the office and come back in 5 minutes, Lwaxana told him to return in thirty minutes instead. (DS9: "Fascination") in 2372.]] Jones was aboard the Defiant when the Cardassian Detapa Council was rescued at the beginning of the year 2372. He was standing by in sickbay when Dr. Bashir asked Gul Dukat to submit to a blood screening. When Dukat protested, Bashir told Dukat that if he didn't hold his arm out, that he would have Jones do it for him. Afterwards, Jones escorted Dukat to the bridge, only to increase Dukat's discontent. Once entering the bridge, Dukat immediately complained to Captain Sisko about his "treatment" by Jones, stating: "Captain, would you kindly inform this security guard that he doesn't have to monitor my every move? It makes me feel unwelcome." (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Together with Benjamin Sisko, he was crawling though DS9's access tubes to find the missing Jake Sisko who was under the influence of the mysterious Onaya. (DS9: "The Muse") He was one of the officers briefed by Michael Eddington about a shipment of industrial replicators that was later hijacked by the Maquis. (DS9: "For the Cause") Like most other humans, he was very fond of Tribbles and pedded two of the furry creatures when they were re-introduced to the 24th century and were lying around in Quark's and the promenade. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Together with Doctor Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Commander Worf, he found the unconscious crew of a runabout, consisting of Odo, Jadzia Dax, Garak and Benjamin Sisko in 2373. ("DS9: Things Past") Jones was the security officer standing at the door to the conference room during the induction ceremony of Bajor into the Federation. He came to the assistance of Captain Sisko after Sisko stumbled into the conference room after having an experience with the Orb of Prophecy. Admiral Charlie Whatley ordered Jones to take the Captain to the Infirmary, but Jones was pushed away by Sisko, who proceeded to inform the room that Bajor must not join the Federation or it would be destroyed. (DS9: "Rapture") Shortly thereafter, Jones was assigned to patrol duty while the station prepared for an imminent attack by the Dominion. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") ]] Later that year, he was assisting Chief O`Brien with fighting a Cardassian vole infestation. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs") In 2374 he was a guest on Jadzia Dax's bachelorette party. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Later that year, he caught Keiko and Miles O'Brien trying to steal a runabout while they were attempting to recuse their daughter. ("DS9: Time's Orphan") When four Augments, including Lauren and Patrick secretly came abord the station in 2375, he met the lost civilians in a corridor and asked them, if he could be of assistance. He was quite startled by Patrick's response of "That's a stupid question". ("DS9: Chrysalis") Jones was wounded during the very last battle of the Dominion War, when the Defiant was approaching Cardassia. ("DS9: What You Leave Behind") Appendices Memorable Quotes * DS9: "Dramatis Personae" ** "Chief O'Brien's orders." * DS9: "Time's Orphan" ** "Chief. Jones to Security. I found them. They were trying to steal a runabout" * DS9: "Chrysalis" ** "Can I help you?" **''Patrick: "That's a stupid question."'' Appearances * TNG: ** "Redemption, Part I" * DS9: ** "Babel" ** "Dax" ** "The Nagus" ** "Vortex" ** "If Wishes Were Horses" ** "Dramatis Personae" (as Randy Pflug, credited as 'Guard') ** "The Circle" ** "The Siege" ** "Cardassians" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Second Skin" ** "The Abandoned" ** "Defiant" ** "Fascination" ** "Visionary" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "The Adversary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Rejoined" ** "Crossfire" ** "The Muse" ** "For the Cause" ** "To the Death" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "Things Past" ** "Rapture" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "Time's Orphan" (credited as 'Security') ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Chrysalis" (credited as 'Officer') ** "What You Leave Behind" Background Lieutenant Jones was played by Randy James. Jones appeared in many DS9 episodes and was often seen in the background, usually standing guard or enjoying a drink at Quark's. He was called Jones in at least two episodes, "The Nagus" and "Time's Orphan". In the script for the first episode he is called 'Jonas', in the second 'Thompson'. In the final dialogue of both episodes however he is called 'Jones'. Category:HumansCategory:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnelCategory:Deep Space 9 personnelCategory:Starfleet personnel